a peddie story
by kulfanfictions
Summary: Based on season 2. I have no summary because it is not about one thing specifically so just read and hope you like it. If you want to read it fine and if not fine too, but you should read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Patricia POV**

Today it was Saturday, I am sitting in my bed thinking about what I am I going to do. I've got a HUGE project to work on with Joy, Eddie, and Jerome. This project is suppose to be a video for science class, we haven't done anything because of eddie's and jerome's fault. They can't never work because of some stupid excuses they always make for not working. This project is for Monday, for THIS Monday. We need to write the script, record, and edit the video, everything for Monday. Joy and I, we both need the grade because if not maybe we could fail the semester. It is 10:30 a.m. I think I should go tell em to finish this project today.

I am down at the common room.

"Joy, can we please talk for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." She said smiling at me.

Joy is my best friend since I got here, it was her first year too so we liked each other at the instant.

"What happen Trisha?" She said with a little smile.

"We need to finish the science project with slimeball and Jerome" I said seariously.

"Slimeball?" She asked.

"Yeah, well I mean eddie" I replied

"kay, lets look for them." she said taking my hand and grabbing me to outside eddie and fabian's room.

I stood shyly in front of the door. Yeah I know me Patricia-Don't Touch me or Ill Beat you- Williamson is shy and thats because eddie, he is the kind of boy that pretends being the bad boy but he really isn't. He, he makes me nervous, I like him and I really don't know if he likes me. That makes me crazy you know, thinking about the boy you like and then realize he maybe not like you the way you like him.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Joy broke up the silence.

"What?"

"To open the door"

"Oh, Ill look for Jerome, you go and get eddie"

"But,uh ok ill look for him"

The whole day pass very fast and now our video was finished, it isn't big deal, its just a video with information. I went straight to my room and took my computer to listen to music, but then Amber and Nina interrupted:

"Hey!" Amber said waving at me

"Patricia we need to go to the tunnels I found out what is the code to enter to the secret room in the basement" Nina said exited.

"Okay, but I don't want to, I was about to listen to One Direction's new son" I said

"What, they got out a new song and I didn't know" Amber said jumping towards my bed to listen it with me.

The name of the song was Over Again and it a beautiful song, it was sounding in my head immediately. Joy entered to the room and seat besides me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Umm...editing the video.." I said looking to my computer and opening iMovie

"Oh, can I see it"

"Yup" I said turning my computer.

when we finished watching the video, she looked at me.

"You like eddie" She said casually

"What, no!" I said almost screaming.

"Yeah, you do. I know you more than anyone and I know you like him... Please tell me the truth Im your best friend" she said

I knew that if i didn't tell her she will insist until I tell her.

"Okay, I like him, I don't know how and when it happen... _I just know it happen."_

"You should tell him... Maybe he thinks you hate him"

"Well, I want everyone to think that"

"no, tell him... I know he likes you too, and if you don't tell him he will lost interest."

I know she's wright, but I just don't wanna tell him.

"You think?" I said shyly

"Yes, Im sure"

I notice something moved by the door. I went out to see what it was and I saw nothing.

"Everyone dinner is served!" Vera yelled from the kitchen

"Coming Trudy, leave some cookies for me please!" I heard Alfie said downstairs.

We quickly went down the stairs and sat in our places. We all ate in silence. When we all finished eating the food alfie screamed:

"COOKIE TIME!"

everyone laugh

"Just one" Vera said

Alfie got five and ran to his room. I took one and went to the stairs when someone touch me and I turned around.

"Patricia I need to talk to you in private, will you mind going for a walk?" eddie asked

"No, Ill get my jacket and meet you outside" I said while my heart was actually beating so fast I felt it was coming out.

"kay" he said smiling at me

I went for my jacket and downstairs. What does he want? Will it be important?Will he ask me out? these were some of the questions that passed through my ming while going out of the house and seeing him stand just there.

"What do you want to talk about" I asked

"Patricia I like you, I really like you and I will like you and me going out but first I need to know if you like me"

I wanted to say yes and hug him, but I can't, I don't know what to say..

"No, I don't like you" I said going in again and leaving him alone outside.

**eddie POV**

"No, I don't like you" she said going in and leaving me alone outside

What! I was so sure she liked me, I need to get her.

_***next morning***_

Today it was the day that Mara will fight for the truth about Vera. It was all my fault she had to fight for it because I told her to put it on the website while mr Sweet told her not to. we went running to school and sat in the drama room to watch how Mara defended the truth. I decided that this was too boring, so I was going to Sweetie's office to see what I found. In the office there was a bunch of videos from when he was in High School I took one that said "COWBOYS DANCE DAY"I laughed and took it. I went to the computers room and connected to Mara's computer, then I turned the video and it appeared on the big screen and everyone laugh at my dad. YEAH MR SWEET IS MY DAD.

"Oh My Gosh turn that off" he screamed.

everyone laughed gain.

When they finally took off the video Mr Sweet said

"Mara Jaffray to my office NOW!"

Mara was crying because everything she said about Vera was wrong and they were going to expelled her.

"Great job Doofus" Patricia said looking angry

I sighted. I just wanted to have fun, but she was actually right if i hadn't tell her to publish is she wouldn't be getting we had class with miss Andrew. She was also very depressed because she was the one who told Mara to write the story about Vera. We all sat down.

"Look what you do! Now for your fault Mara is getting expelled and the one expelled should be you!" Patricia said looking at me. I had totally lost her with what I just did. Im an idiot.

"Patricia don't say that thats mean" Joy said.

"Eddie to my office" My dad said with an angry face.

"Looks like you got your wish" I said to patricia.

"So Mara I wont expel you" my dad said with miss Andrews resignation in his hand. Everyone cheered.

"Now please may you leave me with Edison alone?" Dad said

Mara nodded and went out. Everyone hug her.

"What" I said

" You got what you want you are going home Edison"

"I don't want to go home can you understand"

"But I thought thats what you wanted"

"No, now I want to stay I like this place"

" I Talked with your mother and she prefers you to go home"

"Fine ill go home I will have guess so, you didn't want me then and you don't want me now." I said with my eyes full of tears and going out of his office to the house.

**Patricia POV**

Ughhh! Im so angry with myself! I told him I want hin to go and I really son't want him to go. I was going in circles all over the room.

"Would you please stop" Joy said

I sat in her bed while she read a vogue magazine.

"Im a horrible person" I said

"Why will you be?" she said

"Because I told eddie I want him to get expelled and now he probably is and I feel bad" I said standing up

"Talked with eddie" she said

I went down to his room and I heard him talking with Mr Sweet.

"But why don't you call me" Sweetie said

"Dad? Why don't i call you DAD? Because you never been a dad to me" Eddie said

**Hi readers I know the last part may be a little copycat but when i get chance to keep writing I will write a lot more things. Thanks for reading Ill may be not writing in these days because tomorrow i have my first two trimestrals that are Religion and French so hope you like it. Please review and tell your friends about me please... love you guys... Att: ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie POV**

"Dad, Why don't I call you dad?" I said, tears filling my eyers. "Because you never been a dad to me.

His eyes also had tears.

"Okay Eddison" he said, with his voice cracking. he went towards the door and open it

"Sweetie is your dad?" Patricia said. she sounds angry.

"If you need something you know where to find me" My dad said and exited the room.

"And you didn't tell me" Patricia said. she sounds hurt.

"Yacker-" I get interrupt by her.

"I thought we were friends, but friend trust each other.. I guess I was wrong"

"No, I do trust you Yacker please-" I get interrupt again by her.

"Shut it Eddie, I don't want to hear it" She said and exited the room.

She went to her room and closed the door. I followed her upstairs.

"Please Patricia I know I should have tell you, but I didn't know what you would have thought about me after all I'm the 'Teacher's pet''

"Get out" Is the only thing she say pushing me to the hallway.

**Patricia POV**

"Get out" is the only thing I said and pushed him into the hallway. I can't believe he didn't tell I thought he trusted me. ughhhh I'm going to listen to music that may calm me down a bit.

I turn on my ipod and put on fifth harmony me and my girls. As it sounds through my earphones I am almost asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry because the last time I wrote I didn't put much peddie scences so hope you like this one. last one was short so I will make this one longer.**

"get out" she said pushing me to the hallway and closing the door on my face.

Gosh, this time I really make a mistake.

I should have tell her about my dad long time ago. I like her and if I want to get her I should be honest with her, but why didn't I thought about it before, now she is mad at me and I think she won't forgive me.

**Joy POV.**

"get out" I heard Patricia said from our room and then I heard someone closing the door really hard, well hard enough for trudy to hear it.

Trudy, Mara and I are in the attic cleaning it, now that someone was replacing Trudy in the house. I'm sad Trudy is leaving but I heard Jasper said that she is awesome.

"I'm going to see what just happen downstairs" I said

"It sounds like Patricia is in a bad mood" Trudy said

"Yes you should talk to her maybe it is important" Mara said giving me a sincere smile. I smiled back.

"Are you sure, you don't need me to help you clean up here?" I said

"No, we will be fine, you already help us a lot. Go see how your friend is doing" Trudy said.

I waved at them and went down the stairs and through the hallway. When I get to Mara, Patricia's and my room I entered and saw Patricia laying on her bed with her headphones on almost falling asleep.

"Hey" I said catching Patricia's attention.

"What" she said, she definitely was in a bad mood.

"What happen"

"It's just Eddie, you know, being Eddie"

"What he did to you"

"He just, ugh, I thought he trusted me" she said looking down

"He do trust you" I said

**Patricia POV**

"He just, ugh, I thought he trusted me" I said. I am really mad at him, why he didn't tell me I actually hide nothing to him except for Sibuna because that is for his benefit I don't want him to get hurt or get involved in this just as we are.

"He do trust you" Joy said. I doubt it, when someone trust other people they tell them things because they know they will not say anything but actually Eddie din't learn that.

"No he don't trust me, he didn't tell him about his dad and he pretended me to like him, but in a relationship the most important thing is trust and it seem we don't have that" I said.

"Just go talk to him, he may have a very good explanation of why she didn't tell you about his dad. And by the way what is the importance of who his dad is?" Joy asked. oh oh I just shouldn't have talk to Joy about this.

"Okay I'll tell you but promise me not to tell anybody" I said

"I swear it" she said.

"Okay his dad is Mr. Sweet" I said. She looked shocked. "I'm going to talk Eddie" I said "TELL NOBODY!" I said

I was walking down the stairs, but then I stop. Wait I can't just forgive him trust is very important, that was one of the important things I learned of Piper (Well almost the only one) Maybe I should better get ready for the Ping Pong game that is tonight. I went up the stairs again and put music again. It was 6:15 p. game starts at 7:00 so we should be there by 6:45. I better go and get change. I stand up and walked towards my closet, just when I open it s paper fell down, I bent down to take it and when I lift it up I realized it is a picture. The picture was taken last summer in Madrid. It appeared Joy, Mara, my other sister (Yes I do have another sister) Francesca, her boyfriend Marco, a friend Max, Violet, Violet's boyfriend Lion, Camille, Natalia, and Luciana. This picture reminded me that my sister Francesca could help me, she always help her friends with love problems, but what is weird is that she never has love problems she and Marco were meant to be. I drag my phone and type the name Francesca then I pressed call. Now, its ringing.

_"Hey Trish! How are you?" _she said from the other side of the phone. In the back it sounded a lot of spanish talking that I could rarely understand.

"Hey Fran! Fine you know here there, and you?" I said

_"Perfectly here, When are you coming to visit we miss you and I have so many things to tell you, you won't imagine what-" _I cut her off

"I need to talk to you, is important"

_"What happen, You are scaring me"_

"Look, there is this guy that I really like and he likes me back and-" She cut me off

_"And thats amazing you don't see this everyday"_

"And he is trying to get me, but how does he pretend to make me say yes after not trusting me"

_"In what he didn't trust you?"_

"He didn't tell me about his dad which is the principal of my school"

_"Maybe he had a good reason"_

"Don't put yourself on his side you are my sister and you are suppose to be on my side."

_"Yes, but maybe he did had a reason for not telling you"_

"OH forget it I don't even know why I call you, you really didn't help me"

_"Forgotten, but you should know that I do want to help you and you don't listen at all, so call me when you are in a good mood"_

Then she hung up. Okay maybe she was right I should listen to his side of the story. Its 6:30 I really should get dress. I put the picture inside my computer and got changed. I decided to wear shorts with a red blouse and an infinity necklace.

* * *

**Nina POV**

I was walking out of the hospital with Trudy from seeing Grand.

"Do you want to go home walking or do I call a cab?" Trudy asked with a really sweet voice.

"No, I will like to walk alone and think a bit" I said

"Okay, make sure you get on time for the ping pong game"

"Kay"

I started walking home, but then my mark started hurting. It is a lot of pain I can't move, then she appeared Senkhara.

_"You shouldn't be waisting time at the hospital"_

"I was seeing my Grandmother"

_"Well see her at another moment, maybe when you complete the task you promise me to complete and you haven't"_

"NO! I am tired of being the "Chosen One" maybe it was fine at the beginning, but now it has gone too far so I'm done you CAN'T hurt me you are a ghost and you are NOT REAL" I said, which I regretted at the instant.

_"Oh well, keep wishing even though you don't want to you will always be the Chosen One"_

I didn't pay attention to her and took a deep breath pass through the ghost.

_"You will regret this, YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE TO PUNISH" _she said. What the Hell does this crazy mean.

* * *

**In the school**

I came in the school to the theater and saw Patricia, and Alfie sitting down, then I saw Fabian and Joy laughing together. FANTASTIC that's what I need stupid Joy messing around with Fabian. I still like him and it seem she like him too of course. Joy and I we really hate each other because of the fact that Fabian and I we used to date and she tried to stole him from me. Then Fabian came towards me.

"Oh, why don't you back to Joy and laugh a little more?" I said. I really sounded jealous but whatever.

"What no-" I cut him off

"Just forget it, FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING" I said while I walk to take my seat in between Alfie and Patricia.

I sat and then Alfie started to bother me and started saying childish things

"Alfie, you are a LITTLE BABY" I said. Alfie put his thumb in his mouth.

I went down to say something to Amber.

"How am I suppose to win this thing!" Amber said looking at the hot guy who was at the other side of the ping pong table.

"Amber just don't look at him" I said

"I can't do that he is sooo hot!" Amber said

"Just GROW UP a little or A LOT!" I said

The game started

_A while later..._

Fabian was just by my side with Alfie at his other side and by my other side I had Patricia just being her.

"This game is so stupid, its obvious we are going to loose our team is very BAD" she said

"Patricia, if yo don't have something nice to say just DON"T TALK" I said

Finally after a while the game was over and Patricia was about to say something but she couldn't, she tried again but nothing. Then I saw Senkhara laughing

_"Your punishment is to punish" _Then she started laughing again.

* * *

**Back at Anubis House**

**Eddie POV**

We won the ping pong game or whatever it was, know we are in the house celebrating. I see everyone here with Alfie and Jerome celebrating, the only person I couldn't see was Yacker. Then was it, I saw her, she was in the couch leaning down, she look bored.

I laid next to her, then she stand up and I put her back at the couch.

"No, wait" I said.

...

She said noting, the Yacker in not yacking.

"Okay, I really do trust you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about you know... dad." I said

...

nothing

"I know you are mad but you don't have to ignore m. WOW yacker so mature." Then I stood up and went to my room.

I can't believe it. Well most of all because she have the right of being mad at me. I just need her to forgive me.

**Patricia POV**

I was sitting on the couch bored because I can't talk so I have nothing to do. I saw Eddie coming my way. GREAT! what I needed.

he laid next to me, then I stood up and he put me back down in the couch.

"No, wait" Eddie said

"Okay, I really do trust you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about you know... dad." Eddie said

I wanted to say I forgive him and hug him but I can't Nina put a spell on me and now I can't talk. he went away and I really need to talk to him. But why, why me, why of all the people in Sibuna why was it me that got to give away my voice, but is way better that the other ones lets see, Fabian lost his memory, Amber is getting older and Alfie is getting Younger. Well I think Amber's the wort but even though why this spell to me. The reason why Eddie call me Yacker is because I talk too much and now I can't even say ugh. This is freaking me out I have to have a computer or my cellphone or even a blog so I could talk this is annoying!

* * *

_Two days later..._

this two days have been the worst ones of my life. I haven't say a word and I really need to talk to Eddie. I am in my room with my computer listening to Taylor Swift I really love her. I am obsessed with a song called red. It is always sounding in my head

_Loosing him was blue like I ever known,_

_Missing him was dark gray all alone_

_Forgetting him is like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him is red re-e-ed re-e-ed_

_burning red_

_remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes, gotta tell myself know gotta let go_

_but moving up from him is impossible when I can still see it all in my head_

_burning red_

_loving him was red_

_oh losing him was blue like i never known_

_missing him was dark gray all alone_

_forgetting him is like trying to know somebody you never met_

_cause loving him was red_

_yeah yeah red_

_a burning red_

_and all is spinning round in my head_

_comes back turning burning red_

_yeah yeah_

_cause loving him was like driving a new Maserati down the dead and street._

I really love that song. Then Eddie enter to my room and I stand up.

"Patricia I already tell you I am sorry" he said

I want to answer but I can't I stayed in silence

"Patricia you are freaking me out, what can I do to get a reaction?" I interrupted him with a kiss right away in the lips, if my voice can't talk I think my reactions can.

When we pull away he said

"I think that works for me" I smiled to the comment

Then he kissed me again for a moment or two, but then Joy entered

"Wow! I'm walking in here" We pulled away then I smiled shyly

"What you have.. Is it contagious Patricia. OH poor Eddie" Joy said. But the truth is that she doesn't really know what happen with my voice. I started making sings with my hands to show Eddie that I can't speak.

"OH that's why you didn't talk to me, you weren't just avoiding me" he said. then I shook my head so he knew I wasn't.

I thing this is too serious. I just had my first kiss and Joy entered in the middle of it I feel really awkward so I wave Eddie so he know I'm telling him to leave us alone.

**Hope you did like this part. I haven't finish writing and I promise this will have a lot of chapters at least like 10 well I hope so. Guys please give me ideas I am in trimestrals how I said before and I really need to study hard the next ones are Math and Spanish. I think I may last a little with the next chapter but I think it will worth it and as I promise earlier this had more than 1 peddie scenes. Love you guys. don't forget to review. kisses for everyone. recomend me to your friends att: ME! YAY! OMG I just sounded like Cat (****_Ariana Grande from Victorious and Sam and Cat incase you didn't know) _****SQUEEEE and that was for Willow. Guys remember I said that I well Patricia like Taylor Swift well I really like it. I also like One Direction A LOT, Fifth Harmony also A LOT, and Ariana Grande.**


	4. Chapter 4

"OH that's why you didn't talk to me, you weren't just avoiding me" he said. then I shook my head so he knew I wasn't.

I thing this is too serious. I just had my first kiss and Joy entered in the middle of it I feel really awkward so I wave Eddie so he know I'm telling him to leave us alone.

"What was that?" Joy asked just as she didn't know what just happen.

I say nothing because well I can't talk DUH! I just took my laptop and wrote:

_He was apologizing because he didn't tell me of his dad and I just couldn't speak so I just kissed him._

She looked at me surprised

_Don't judge me!_

"Okay, Okay"

_Now I'm going back to the music._

She didn't speak, just walk away to her bed and lay a little. So I got back to listening to music. It was another Taylor Swift song that just started to play and I start mumbling it of course in my head.

_How's life, tell me how's your family _  
_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever _  
_With small talk, working the weather _  
_Your guard is up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me still burns in the back _  
_of your mind _  
_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

_CHORUS _  
_So this is me swallowing my pride standing in _  
_Front of you saying I'm sorry for that night _  
_And I go back to December all the time _  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine _  
_And I go back to December, turn around and make it alright _  
_I go back to December all the time_

_These days, I haven't been sleeping _  
_Staying up playing back myself leaving _  
_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times _  
_I watched you laughing from the passenger side and _  
_Realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days, that feeling crept _  
_into my mind _  
_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

_CHORUS _  
_So this is me swallowing my pride standing in _  
_Front of you saying I'm sorry for that night _  
_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
And I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time_

I miss your tan skin and your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if you loved again I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

CHORUS  
So this is me swallowing my pride standing in  
Front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
And I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

All the time

I really love that song, but I have to admit that I need to get some sleep.

**Eddie POV**

Patricia wave at me so now I know I need to leave. I leave the room and walk down the stairs and into my room. There is Fabian in his computer doing who knows what, but he seems confused. I just go to my bed and start thinking of what just happen with a huge smile in my face.

"Dude?" Fabian said looking up from his computer and asked if he didn't know my name. "Why are you smiling?"

"Patricia just kissed me" I said still with a huge smile in my face.

"Who?" What! He gotta be kidding me. He actually lives in the same house of Patricia and spends much of his time with her!

"No one Fabian, no one" I said in a sarcastic voice

"So you kissed the air?" He asked in confusion

"Forget it Fabian, you really don't know how it is to be with a girl"

He just looked at me confused like is I was speaking Chinese. In that moment Nina enters with Amber, that looks weird, Patricia, Mini Alfie?

"Fabian we need you NOW" Nina said grabbing Fabian's wrist and pulling him out of the room.

Weird.

**Fabian POV**

I'm trying to do this math homework but I really don't remember how to multi, multi, multi, ughhhh how do you call it. ahhh yeah multiply.

"Dude" I said to this guy that entered to my room. I really don't remember his name. ugh! I'm freaking out my memory is getting worst in a few hours I may be forgetting my OWN name. This guy really looks happy and smily what's up with him. "Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Patricia just kissed me" He said with a huge smile on his face. But who the hell is Patricia?! Is she the blond one? The brunette? The red hair?

"Who?" I needed to ask I really don't remember of this girl Patricia

"No one Fabian, no one" he said. Okay? So what did he kiss the air? The wall?

"So you kissed the air" I said confused.

"Forget it Fabian, you really don't know how it is to be with a girl" He said. Okay forgotten then.

Nina enters to the room and behind her there are three more people a blond girl, a red hair girl, and a little boy.

"Fabian we need you NOW" Nina said grabbing my wrist.

WHAT HAPPEN!

"We know how to pass to the next tunnel" Nina said taking me to the tunnels with something in her hand.

When we got to the tunnel that had some other instruments and Nina put the other just down of the other four.

"When I touch you, you should blow on one of these things" She said moving her hand to indicate me were to blow. After we all did what she wanted nothing happen.

Okay?

**Patrica POV**

When we all did what Nina told us to do nothing happen. I was disappointed, I really want to talk, mostly because I want to tell Eddie he was my first kiss. I feel weird.

"Hey" I said. OMG! I can talk

"Patricia! It worked!" Amber said. "And I'm not ugly anymore!" She squaled

"Fabian can you remember my name?" I asked to my friend

"Yes, why not? You are Patricia Williamson" He said.

"Can you remember something about what happened?" Nina asked

"Yes, I remember Amber old" He said laughing

"HEYYY" Amber shouted

Everyone laughs

"Amber may I talk to you?" I asked

"Yeah, em, sure"

We got out of the tunnels and up to my room that was empty. Joy what who knows where and Mara was with Jerome.

"So..?" Amber said "What do you wanted to talk about with me?"

"Look Amber, I know that you are very good in relationships so I need to tell you that... I liked Eddie and since I couldn't talk and he was apologizing because something he did and I just kissed him and I feel awkward because he was my first kiss..."

"PEDDIE!" Amber shouted. "Good choice to come to me, okay, just don't nervous just ask him to go on a date and then maybe you can have a second kiss"

"Well yes but I feel awkward"

"Don't, then he will feel awkward too and is not good"

"Okay thanks Amber"

"Whatever to make Peddie work"

"OH by the way Peddie?"

"Yes Patricia and Eddie"

"OH" that makes more sense now.

**Sorry guys I didn't write too much, but today I'm really happy. I finished trimestrals, and my parents went on a trip to Washington so I don't have anything to worry about if I stay late writing. Sorry for updating so late but I will update more soon. I know this didn't have Peddie but the next one will. Please review. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. and sorry if you don't like Taylor or 1D or Fifth Harmony. (I say it because of every time I put someone singing I put one of their songs) So hope you review... LOVE YOU GUYS.. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Patricia POV**

"Whatever to make Peddie work"

"OH by the way Peddie?"

"Yes Patricia and Eddie"

"OH" that makes more sense now.

After that I just headed to my room to see what Joy thinks about it.

I'm in the door of my room and I listen..singing? It must be joy. The song she is singing sounds really familiar to me..

The day I first met you  
You told me you never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close, yet so far  
Having not past the tense.  
When will you realize  
Baby im not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared is wrong  
I think i might make a mistake  
Theres just one night to live  
And theres no time to wait (to wait)  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break  
Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
(i will give you)

On Sunday, you went home alone,  
There was tears in your eyes,  
I called your cell phone, my love,  
But you did not reply  
The world is ours if we want it,  
We can take it, if you just take my hand,  
Theres no turn back now  
Maybe try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared is wrong  
I think i might make a mistake  
Theres just one night to live  
And theres no time to wait (to wait)  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break  
Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
(i will give you)

When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one,  
But you slip out of my finger tips  
Everytime you run

Don't wanna break your heart,  
Wanna give your heart a break,  
I know you're scared is wrong,  
I think i might make a mistake  
Theres just one night to live,  
And theres no time to wait (to wait)  
So let me give your heart a break,  
'cause you've been hurt before,  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away,  
Some things you can't disguise  
Dont wanna break your heart, I can ease the ache (the ache)  
So let me give your heart a break,give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,  
Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

WOW! She sings really good. I decided to knok on the door.

"Come in" Joy said. I enter and saw her in her bed with the computer in her lap. She just smiled awkwardly when she saw me.

"Hey Joy I got my voice back" I said sounding really happy. Well I am really happy, I missed speaking.

"Hey Pattycakes, I really missed your voice" She said with a little laugh at the end. I laugh a bit too.

"I really need to tell you something" I said shyly.

"Okay just speak" She said. I sigh.

"Okay... um... I... ugh... kissed Eddie you know but know I don't know what to do" I said.

"Yeah I know I enter at the middle of your kiss... GROSS" She said knowing she did love watching other people making out.

"Okay why don't you ask the love guru?" she said. Wait what? Who is the love gu- ohhhh is Amber now I get it..

"I already did that but I need the opinion of my best friend" I said

"Okay just ask him on a date and that's it" She said as if it was obvious.

I just nodded and went out of the room and through the stairs.

**Eddie POV**

I'm in my room still can't believe that Yacker kissed me. I really like her, she is not like other girls, she is, she is Patricia just unique.

I hear a knok on the door.

"Come in" I said. Then in the door appeared Yacker.

"Hey" I said

"Hi Eddie" she said. Wait What! I thought she couldn't speak.

"I got my voice back" She said.

"Finally, I missed your yack" I said. She laugh a bit.

"Well I was thinking that we should maybe.. ugh go on a ...ugh... date? She said. I smile. I really want to go out with her so in the date I'm gonna ask her to be my official girlfriend.

"Yes Yacker lets go on a date, where will you like to go?"

"Whatever you want"

"Movie and pizza?"

"sounds okay" She said. I stand up and give her a quick peck on the lips.

"See you then" I said

And with that she left with a smile on her face just as I have the biggest smile on my face. Then I listen to someone speaking outside mine and Fabian's room.

"Yes Patricia tomorrow" Fabian said.

"She said that we should give the AHA to her tomorrow so you, Fabian and Alfie are going to go for Jerome that is with aunt Renee, and Joy, Amber and I will stay looking for the AHA you know, we better go upstairs and I'll tell you what happen without anyone eavesdropping us.

Okay that was weird what where they talking about? And why is Patricia going out with Alfie, Fabian, and Jerome and not with me. I better ask her to be my girlfriend before one of them could. But I don't know why will they ask her, well not that she's not hot, well she IS hot, but Fabian likes Nina, Alfie is with Amber, and Jerome likes Mara. I'm going right now to ask her.

**Fabian POV**

We went upstairs to Nina's and Amber's room. We were talking about Senkhara and that we should come up because Patricia just went out of Eddie's and mine room and Eddie might have heard our conversation in the hall. We were talking about Senkhara wanting us to take the mask of Anubis to her the mask of Anubis tomorrow. And we must get Jerome back from Rufus tomorrow.

"Guys I think we should get to the tunnels to pass the Sennet Game and get the mask. Joy told me she will help us so we should finish the game Sibuna?" I said putting my right hand over my eye. The others nodded and did the same.

"Sibuna" They all said.

**Sorry it was short but is actually midnight and I'm not alone I'm in a hotel room with all my family and they are telling me not to type and go to sleep. I'm so so so so so so so sorry I didn't updated earlier, but I was in Trimestrals and then retakes again and next week I enter to midterms again. Woah my school really don't let us rest. Hope you did like it. When I finish this one I will start a series of One-shots (Peddie obviously and maybe some Fabina) I DON'T like Keddie or Neddie so I WON'T do neither of them. I WON'T do Mabian, of Willfie, or Jara. I will maybe do Wallfie of Amfie. I WILL do Peddie, Fabina, Jeroy, and Mickara. Thanks for reading I will update tomorrow promise. bye good night to everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amber POV**

Ughhhh! I'm so angry, Joy will just ruin Fabina and not even looking great, come on you know she has no fashion scent sometimes. Joy really isn't a bad person I actually did like her before Nina came here. She was such a great friend with me and always was good with all of us. I mean she has change a lot I don't recognize her. Okay stop thinking about her Amber that will make you stress and that gives wrinkles. Ewwww wrinkles. Think in Peddie, just think in Peddie. 1, 2, 3, ughh much better. I'm going to ask Patricia if she asked Eddie out.

"Hey Patty" I said with a smile on my face.

"ugh Hi Amber" She said. obviously knowing what I came for.

"You did it?"

"Did what?"

"You know what I am talking about, did you ask Eddie out?"

"Um yeah"

"And?! What did he said?"

"He said yes and we are going to a movie and then pizza"

"Awwww so romantic, I wish my Alfie-Boo take me to romantic and cliché dates"

"It's not going to be romantic Amber"

"You don't know that" I said and with that I leave.

I'm actually the love guru of this house so what I say its done. I decided I should go down and ask Alfie to take me on a date. No scratch that. I want him to take me on a romantic date. YAYY!

**Alfie POV**

I can't believe it. I'm just so annoyed! I need to go with Trixie to find Rufus. I hate that guy he is really scary, but I have Trixie that is my best girl-friend and my first one actually, she will help stay calm. In this exact moment I see Amber walking in to the common room. Oh my she is soooo pretty and funny, I can't believe I actually wanted to end our relationship. I like her so much she is my other best friend and my girlfriend.

"Hey Alfie" Amber said happily

"Hey babe" I said as I sand up and give her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Will you take me on a date tomorrow pleaseeee?" she asked. What should I say I can't.. with all this Rufus, Senkhara things I can't take her.

"Babe I can't remember I'm going out with Patricia and Fabian for the Rufus thing to get Jerome back?"

"Oh yeah I forgot, after all this is over we will go to the beach" She said. Her voice didn't sound as enthusiastic as always so I decided to make her feel better and only one thing will help her.

I kiss her sweetly right on her perfect lips.

**Eddie POV**

What I heard is it real? Alfie is going out with the girl who I AM DATING and Fabian! I should find out what they are going to do. That's it I'm following them tomorrow, but first I am going to ask Yacker to be my girlfriend.

I hope she says yes..

**Patricia POV**

I'm sitting on my bed speaking with my sister by facebook when I hear a knok on the door.

"Come in" I say.

It's slimeball, I mean Eddie. What the hell is he doing here? I just smile and stand up.

"Hey Yacker" He said

"Hi"

"I came to ask you something that is really important for me"

Oh My Gosh, what is he going to ask me? I hope is something good not bad because I don't want to handle another bad thing today.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He said smiling. I can't help but smile too. this is a really good news.

"Yes" I just say that and without I realizing it I'm already in Eddies arms hugging him and he starts spinning me around. I' sooooo HAPPY!

I really like him. He puts me down and kiss me gently on the lips while I smile during the kiss.

_I think I'm falling for him..._

**Hope you like it. It had Amfie and Peddie. I know it was really short but I will make a new chapter later love you guys please review.**


End file.
